User talk:Fanficlover99
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Astro Boy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 22:36, May 7, 2015 (UTC) can you put up a picture of Akakinman for his page and the Mega Man family tree. I Hired you to write the scenes with Anpanman in it for the short film, Am I Stupid? AlisaButterfly2014 (talk) 21:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) which Bainbridge, Ohio are you from? AlisaButterfly2014 (talk) 12:46, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey you! can you write Baikinman's aftermath (being stung by Anpanman's Bee Girlfriend, Michu Bee), and scenes with Anpanman (his appearance in this film never appeared on TV) in the short film, Am I Stupid? I'm about to leave until 4.50 AM. Bye! AlisaButterfly2014 (talk) 23:52, November 29, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean Leave?Fanficlover99 (talk) 00:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) i meant leave for the night. AlisaButterfly2014 (talk) 10:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Since the photo of Erie and Ireland with Maryellen are post-ressurcation, can you draw their 'Rejected from WGR-TV' forms? (may be identical to Earis and Iris appearance (trademark pose), when it's actually not. AlisaButterfly2014 (talk) 23:45, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Look THIS IS WILLIAM PENN, THE FOUNDER OF THE CITY WHERE I LIVE, PHILADELPHIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The rabbit with checkered ears is an anti barney bunch member. AlisaButterfly2014 (talk) 13:36, January 18, 2016 (UTC) art work request: Aokinman destroying Currypanman and Akakinman destroying Shokupanman. i already used Baikinman destroying Anpanman. proof: . Request Fanficlover99 can you please make some images of Inotoko Ikeman and put them on his gayllery? I'm cool with this 19:00, February 21, 2016 (UTC) hey. the 'Deez' in the logo for DeezNuts is a messy red marker with x over pea. hi! can you make kyloren screams because he sees the rapist rapist. rapist rapist rapes rapists. AlisaButterfly2014 (talk) 20:23, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Calling us losers when you threw multiple temper tantrums over jokes that weren't even meant to offend. gg Dudegi WCtalk 22:08, June 26, 2016 (UTC) ghgjjwhllwwmwmnalmnlnlqnl I can't tell who has more fat lump's, my shit or your face﻿ VeeGeeCeePee (talk) 18:36, July 19, 2016 (UTC) File:VwMNKN0.png Fanfic, I'm really sorry about all this beef that has been going on between us two. So as a way of showing we are no longer in war, I have managed to get you unbanned from the Astro Boy Forums. The admin was really a bro. Here is the link (to re-confirm your account) http://tinyurl.com/mfjc5rg The 909th fungus. (talk) 00:05, October 26, 2016 (UTC)